


Cas is Infuriating

by glassclosetcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Freeform, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassclosetcastiel/pseuds/glassclosetcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is much too direct.<br/>He stares at you sometimes, as he always has; perhaps<br/>without the ethereal electricity with which his eyes bored into your skin<br/>before his fall, but with no less intensity.<br/>He tells you that you are beautiful,<br/>that you are his father’s most wondrous creation.<br/>You tell him to stop, and he doesn’t.<br/>And that’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just be over here writing grace cure fics for the next few months. Don't mind me.

Cas is infuriating.

Cas doesn’t kill bugs, on principle,  
stating their importance to the ecological balance of the Earth, and  
the fact that they share 44% of their DNA with humans, and thus,  
with him, now.  
You relent,  
watching him cup spiders in his delicate hands as he takes them outside.  
The next time you see a cockroach, you trap it under glass  
and wait for him to rescue it.

Cas is the strangest eater.  
He hates chocolate, and potatoes, and  
doesn’t particularly like pie.  
You tell him it’s downright un-American. He reminds you of  
the origins of cacao, and tubers, citing their entire biological history before  
you tell him, “it’s just an expression, Cas,” and he stops.  
He loves these disgusting vegan taquitos, though, so of course  
you buy out the grocery store’s entire stock.

Cas is constantly freezing,  
insisting that the heat be turned up, even though  
it’s a perfectly reasonable temperature in the bunker.  
But Cas is new to this, he reminds you, and maybe  
73 degrees Fahrenheit is ‘room temperature,’ but  
all the same,  
you buy him thick woolen socks and hooded sweatshirts lined in fur.  
(The faux kind, naturally.)

Cas still has personal space problems.  
He’s learning, slowly, but  
he still makes people uncomfortable. He is human now, yes, but  
still just otherworldly enough that people feel disconcerted by his presence.  
You watch as they shy away, or cast scandalized glares in his direction.  
You remember feeling the same way, all those years ago, but now-  
now you tell those people to fuck off. Mind their damn business.  
You catch him smiling a private smile in your periphery.

Cas is much too direct.  
He stares at you sometimes, as he always has; perhaps  
without the ethereal electricity with which his eyes bored into your skin  
before his fall, but with no less intensity.  
He tells you that you are beautiful,  
that you are his father’s most wondrous creation.  
You tell him to stop, and he doesn’t.  
And that’s okay.

Cas has no subtlety.  
After you finally let go of your outdated insecurities and  
fall into that gravitational pull you've felt for close to a decade,  
he spends the next morning gazing lovingly in your direction.  
Sam can tell immediately that the dynamic has shifted, can sense the way  
you sway into each other’s space, fall into each other’s orbit. Even so,  
his smug smile isn't enough to stop you from leaning over and kissing Cas  
right there in front of him.

Cas is infuriating.  
He twists the sheets off of the bed in the night  
and uses your legs to warm his ice cold feet.  
He refuses to let you take out your frustrations on the  
jackasses that stare at him, holding you back with a touch to the shoulder.  
He feels too much, and loves too hard, and makes you insecure, as always,  
that you are unworthy of it all. But Cas is human now, and yours to keep,  
and you’d choose him, just like this, if you had it all to do over again.

You’d choose him every damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr.](http://Glassclosetcastiel.tumblr.com) No, really. I'll love it.


End file.
